What This Year Brings
by Mana Midnight
Summary: Sasuke lost a bet with Sakura. SasNar


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that honor goes to their creator.

Midnight: Oneshot I decided to do while trying to figure out the ending of a chapter for another one. Hope u like it!

**What This Year Brings**

Uchiha Sasuke glared at one Haruno Sakura, who had somehow weaseled her way into his house. Her pink hair seemed to throw glitter into the air. Either that or it was the smug smirk she gave him. He was barely able to refrain from slamming down the coffee mug he held when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, you know the deal." She stated, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"No." Sasuke tried to take a calming breath, but it came out as a quiet huff, and Sakura knew she was getting under his skin.

"But Sasuke-kun, we had an agreement, or do you want your fanclub to find out where your hideout in the forest is?" She rested her chin in her hand, now grinning victoriously. He looked at her, as if mentally weighing his chances.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke sipped his coffee, swallowing the hot liquid.

"I think you do."

"No, I don't."

"You know, the little cave, deep in the woods. The cave with your extra supplies..." Sakura trailed off lazily. She had him, and she knew it.

"I don't know of the agreement." He said instead, glaring at her again.

"Oh really? Remember training five months ago?"

Sasuke remembered alright, but not for lack of trying to forget.

FLASHBACK

The seventeen year old Uchiha heir glared lazily at his two teammates, who were sitting under the tree on either side of him. Naruto had leaned against the trunk, and for all appearances, was asleep. Sakura was picking flowers and making a necklace, something she only did when bored.

"You're too quiet Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly said, looking at him from under her bangs. She had grown out of her infatuation with him, and had been dating Rock Lee for almost two years.

"Hn." He didn't even turn to look at her, instead allowing his gaze to linger on Naruto's peaceful face.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Hn."

She pouted and stood up with the finished product, and went to kneel by Naruto, putting it around his neck before returning to her original spot to make another one.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again," She got no response this time, "He was supposed to train with us today. Ever since we stopped being a team and went our seperate ways, it's kind of nice doing this. Being a team again."

"I thought you hated Naruto." He looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. He's misunderstood. Everyone hates him, but for the wrong reasons."

"Hn."

"Why do they hate him anyway?"

"Hn."

"Do you know why Sasuke-kun?" She turned her eyes up to meet his, concern lurking in the green depths.

"No." Sasuke had answered her, hiding the sigh that he felt coming.

"Naruto probably does." She said, deftly putting the flower stems together.

"Hn."

"I wonder why he still doesn't trust us." Sakura sighed.

"Hn."

"Is 'hn' the only thing in your vocabulary?" She retorted, looking up at him.

"Hn." He glared down at her, before looking towards Naruto again. Sakura caught his stare and grinned mescheviously.

"You like him." The matter of fact way she said it had Sasuke turning to look at her sharply, and Sakura could swear she heard his neck crack.

"No, I don't." His voice remained emotionless.

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." He glared at her, .

"Got you!" She giggled.

Sasuke's glare only intensified, but if you looked close enough, you could see a light blush feathering his cheekbones. She grinned at him, standing up to put the necklace on him.

"How about a deal?"

"What deal?"

"If I can get him to agree to let me and Ino dress him up for the New Years Festival in five months, and to go out with you, then you have to take him." She smirked to herself, broadening it when Sasuke's mask cracked a little, and the slight blush deepened.

It was shuttered away in seconds though, and he asked her a simple question, "What if I say no?"

"Then I will hound you until you agree." She outright smiled when he gave her his patented death glare.

They fell silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were the twittering of the birds in the distance, and of Naruto's light breathing. Sasuke watched him as his chest rose and fell. Naruto had given up his bright orange long ago, settling for black, or grey. The tank top he wore showed off his muscular arms and lean stomach. The tight jeans he wore showcased the legs covered in rippling flesh.

Was it worth the chance he would get with Naruto? Would Naruto even accept?

"Fine." He said, smirking at her.

"Don't worry, if Naruto asked, I coerced you into it somehow." She smirked.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear, looking like he had just gotten laid.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched, waking up Naruto, who yawned and stretched, opening his cerelean eyes.

END FLASHBACK

"How could I forget." He growled out.

"I knew your memory was good!" She said happily.

"Do you have your proof?" Sasuke said, looking for a way out of something that he was sure Naruto would of turned down.

"Yes." Sakura pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table between them, hitting the play button.

_"Hey, Naruto!"_

_"Sakura-chan! What do you need?"_ Naruto sounded happy, and by the noises in the background Sasuke could tell that he was in Ichiraku.

_"Naruto-kun, I need a favor."_ Sakura sounded wheedling.

_"What is it?"_ It sounded like he had just been slurping ramen, and Sasuke grinned at the look that was always on his face. He quickly shuttered the emotion though.

_"Well, I made a bet with Sasuke..."_ She trailed off for effect.

_"What kind of bet?"_ Naruto sounded so naive, so innocent.

_"Well, he said that you would _never_ dress up in a kimono and go out with him for the New Years Festival..."_ Sakura paused again, and he could hear the sounds of the ramen stand.

_"Sakura, where is this heading?"_ Sasuke grinned again when Naruto showed his intelligent side. It was usually kept under lock and key, but apparently he thought that this situation called for it.

_"You have to let me and Ino dress you up for the festival, but you get a chance with Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura had stopped stalling for effect in the face of a logical blonde.

_"I don't know..."_ He trailed off, obviously thinking seriously about it.

_"Come on, I know you like him."_ She went back to wheedling.

_"That's not the point, how do I know he isn't doing this unwillingly?"_ Sasuke's heartrate sped up at that admission, and the calm way he said it only made it better, more real.

_"Because he likes you too."_ Sakura was suddenly under the brute force of the Uchiha DeathGlare.

_"Where's your proof?"_ He replied challengingly, and Sasuke felt a surge of pride.

_"I'm sure you noticed how he looks at you."_

_"He's looking for ways to beat the shit outta me and you know it."_ He looked at her startled as the slightly bitter tone struck reverberations in his heart. Was this the way Naruto felt?

_"Then why does he smile at you when he thinks you're not looking Naruto?"_ Sakura smirked at the raven haired teen across from her. She had been looking for ways to prove that fact to Naruto, and she had found it.

Sasuke was going to kill her when he found out what it was.

_"He doesn't."_ Naruto said flatly.

_"How do you know?"_ She asked challengingly.

_"I um...uh..."_ Naruto faltered, unsure.

_"Well?"_

_"I don't believe you."_ He stated simply, and Sasuke could hear him ordering more ramen.

_"Why not?"_ Sakura pulled out the whining tactic.

_"How could he ever like me? Loudmouthed, obnoxious, annoying me?"_ Naruto sounded incredulous at the idea.

_"How could he not,"_ Sakura shot back, and Sasuke heard Naruto mutter something bitterly, _"What did you say?"_

_"Nothing, nevermind. What if I say no?"_ There was wariness in his voice now.

_"I keep asking you until you agree." _Sakura replied smugly.

_"And if I say yes?"_

_"Then me and Ino dress you up for the New Years Party."_

_"It's still two months away. How long has this bet been standing?"_ Naruto sounded suspicious.

_"For almost three months."_ Sasuke's mouth gaped, Naruto had given his permission that long ago?

_"You still haven't shown me the proof that Sasuke won't resent me for this."_

_"I have this."_ There was a rustling of cloth and paper for a second, before he heard Naruto cuss under his breath, sounding slightly awed.

_"Where did you get this?"_ Sasuke looked up as Sakura held out a picture for him to take, pausing the tape.

It was taken after one of their more difficult missions as an ANBU team. Naruto had been severely wounded, but somehow his healing was accelerated greatly. Whatever had caused it had left him exhausted, and asleep. Sasuke had not been seriously injured, and had carried Naruto back to the village. It had started raining not long after they had passed the city gates, and he had wrapped his jacket around the smaller blonde in an attempt to ward off the cold. Somehow Sakura had gotten a picture of this, when he had looked down at Naruto with a mixture of concern, pride, protectiveness, and love.

"Yes, where did you get this?" He held the photo in one hand, glaring at her as he tried not to slosh the now lukewarm coffee as his other hand trembled.

"The entire fanclub has become obsessed with finding you two together. It won't just be me and Ino helping, but all of us." She grinned mescheviously.

"Start it up again." Sasuke said, not letting loosening his grip on the picture in his hand. She nodded and pressed play.

_"That doesn't matter,"_ She said evasively, _"Can you see the expression in his eyes?"_

_"Yea, but Sakura-chan..."_

_"Naruto-kun, he really does like you. Now, are you going to do this or not?"_ Her voice ended up crisp and snappish.

_"I...I guess..." _Naruto sounded dejected, and Sasuke frowned.

_"Great! I have to go make lesson plans for my classes now, bye!"_

The tape shut off, and Sakura pocketed it again.

"The festival is a week from tomorrow. The first make over team will be here in the morning." Without waiting for the arguement she knew she was going to get, she turned and strode out of the house.

"I hate her." Sasuke said to thin air when he heard the front door slam.

!!!MAKEOVER TEAM ONE!!!

Sasuke opened his front door after fifteen minutes of constant ringing, glaring at the person who stood there.

"Ino." He said coldly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sasuke." She replied happily.

"What are you doing here?" His glare intensified, but to no effect.

"I'm here to show you how to act next week."

He blinked, three times, "What makes you think I need that?"

She looked at him blankly, and he finally stepped out of the way, allowing her entrance.

"Make this quick." He said flatly, heading for his heavenly beverage, coffee.

"You have to act like I'm Naruto," She sat down across from him, "That's why I was chosen for this lesson. I look the most like him."

Sasuke stared at her, trying to find any similarities between the blonde sitting in front of him, and his blonde. There was the same color hair, but Naruto's seemed to shine with a life of it's own. There was the eyes, but the blue of Naruto's could rival the sea or the sky, and had an eternal fire in them. The skin tone was no were near the same, Ino's was pale, while Naruto's was tanned and delicious to look at.

"Just pretend I'm him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"I'm not falling for that again." He smirked as she pouted at him. It was nothing like Naruto's pout.

"Just try, or I'll tell Sakura." Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Now, you have to know how to _smile_!"

"No."

That was how days one through three went.

!!!MAKEOVER TEAM TWO!!!

Sasuke opened the door four days before the festival to find Sakura and Hinata standing there.

"Sakura, Hinata." He greeted them as coldly as he had the last person.

"We're here to redo your look!" The pink headed terror smiled evilly.

"No."

"Ye...yes, Sas...Sasuke-san..." Hinata blushed deeply at her little rebellion and looked down.

"Why?"

"Because you have no fashion sense!" Sakura blurted out, holding a pile of magazines.

"You're a schoolteacher, what would you know?" He said arrogantly.

"And your an ANBU, I know more then you and Naruto put together." She shot back, eyebrow twitching(Inner Sakura was ready to hit him).

"She...she's ri...right..." Hinata nodded wisely, and Sasuke knew he was fighting a fight he had already lost when Hinata stayed firm.

"Fine." He ground out and granted them access to his sanctuary.

He was really starting to hate Sakura.

But it was all worth it.

At least Naruto had to undergo the same thing.

THE DAY OF THE FESTIVAL

Sasuke slammed his hand on his alarm clock, glaring at it. He was _not_ a morning person, and this morning was a whole lot worse. Why? Sasuke was a bundle of nerves(although he would never admit it) at the thought of escorting Naruto around for a whole day. Sasuke loved the blonde, that much was true, and it seemed like he might just get a chance with him. But he would never admit that to anyone except himself.

Turning his glare onto the clothes Sakura had painstakingly set out for him the day before, he threw the covers back and stood up. Might as well get it over with.

An hour and a half later, a showered and dressed Sasuke was standing at the bridge, the meeting place for him and Naruto. Someone had beaten him there, and the sight had the breath catching in his throat.

Naruto was leaning against a bridgepost, watching the fish swim under the ice covering the water. He had a pure white jacket on to shield himself from the cold, with dark orange scarf and mittins. His hair had been left ungelled, and the sunkissed strands fell to gently frame his face, the hatai-ate band kept them from falling into his face. His legs were clad in form fitting snow white jeans, ending in the blue sandals he always wore. He glanced up as he heard Sasuke aproach, and the bright blue eyes blinked slowly before a blush spread across his cheekbones.

"Hey Sasuke." He said calmly, one hand coming up to twitch at the scarf nervously.

"Naruto." Sasuke said without emotion, tilting his head slightly.

"Looks like you didn't pay any attention to Ino." Naruto chuckled quietly, jamming his other hand into his pocket. He had mellowed out over the years, just like Sasuke had opened up a little.

"Hn." He went to stand by Naruto, watching him out of the corner of his eye as the smaller boy leaned onto the railing, watching the fish dart around.

"I didn't either. I mean, who needs to know how to say 'hi' correctly. Can you believe she wanted me to give you a hug!? I told her you would of probably killed me for touching you!" He ended with a slightly bitter tone in his voice. If Sasuke hadn't been listening for it he would of missed it completely.

"Hn."

"What are we going to do all day?" Naruto asked, frowning at the taller teen who only smirked at him.

"The parade is in thirty minutes."

"Parade! I almost forgot!" He slapped his forehead comically.

"You did." Sasuke pointed out unhelpfully.

"Yea, well, it's not often I celebrate the holidays." Naruto said curtly, standing up and starting for the mainstreet. Sasuke walked by his side.

"Why not?"

"Never had a reason to, I guess."

"What do you usually do?"

"Stay at home." Naruto shrugged dismissively, a dark look crossing his face momentarily.

"Why?"

"Why are you so inquisitive today?"

"Hn."

"This is what I get for agreeing to go along with Sakura's plan! I get stuck with you going 'hn' and being emotionless all the time! You would think a smile would break your face!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"It's okay to smile! You look good when smiling you stuck up prick!" He growled out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Sakura chose that minute to pop up in front of them.

"Let me lay down the ground rules." She chirped happily.

"There are _rules_!?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Yes, and the fanclub will be following you, so I will know if you break them." She smiled innocently at them. The blonde sweatdropped.

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, resisting the urge to hit her.

"One, you must hold hands, no mittins," She held up her fingers, "Two, you have to have an actual conversation. Three, you must have fun. And four, you must kiss when the clock strikes midnight."

Naruto's mouth was wide open, incredulous. Sasuke smirked when he saw it, and nodded at Sakura.

"Fine." He said coldly, heard Naruto grumbling when Sakura dissappeared

"If my hand freezes off I'm going to kill her." He stated heatedly as he took off his mittins and shoved them into his pocket.

"Hn." Sasuke chuckled, and reached out to grab Naruto's smaller hand. It fit perfectly into his, and he spotted the blush returning to the other's cheekbones.

"Let's just go see the parade." He scoffed, and off they walked off again, but this time in a companionable silence.

They stood with the crowd during the event. Naruto kept jumping up and pointing things out to Sasuke, each time grinning broadly at the raven haired teen. After each time his eyes met with the sparkling cerelean his own smile would open up a bit more. When the parade ended around noon, they walked down the street, still hand in hand. Sasuke's small smile had transformed his face, and Naruto was blushing as he rambled.

"I still say Iruka-sensei was a better teacher then Kakashi-sensei, but that might be because he always took me out for ramen. He was strict, especially after I painted graffitti on the Hokage Monument, but he still took me to Ichiraku. Kakashi-sensei is always late for everything, and _never_ takes us out anywhere like Iruka-sensei did. They make a cute couple though. And I'm glad that Sakura decided to go out with Lee, and teach at the academy. She's always been perfect for that sort of thing. Her chakra control was the best, and she was always good at explaining things to us. She told me last week that she's volunteering her time at the hospital too. I could never teach. And I can see you trying to teach Sasuke!" He started laughing at the image the thought produced.

"I could teach." Sasuke said defensively, but the grin didn't disappear from his face.

"Like what? How to be a cold-ass prick?" Naruto retorted, still laughing. He stopped though when Sasuke stopped walking and pulled his slightly smaller frame up against his chest, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I could teach _you_ many things, Naruto." His voice was low and husky, and he felt the blonde shudder when his tongue darted out to lick the shell of flesh.

"Sasuke..." There was slight questioning in the voice, and Sasuke pulled back, walking up the street again, pulling lightly on the hand still entwined with his.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's. My treat." He smirked at Naruto, who smiled brilliantly and continued to chatter.

"Where was I? Oh yea, I like being a shinobi. I still want to be Hokage, but I doubt the old hag will die before I do. It's fun going on missions, and training, and I get to spend time with you Sasuke!"

They entered the ramen stand and took seats in a corner table, ordering from the women who came up to them. She smiled warmly at Naruto, and Sasuke glared at her for it. When she left, Naruto continued the line of talking he had been on earlier.

"It will be awhile before I beat you at all, but it's fun trying. I'm getting stronger, and so are you. But now that I think about it, I'm glad I can't beat you!"

"Why?" Naruto blinked at the sudden question.

"No reason," He said evasively, and changed the subject, "How did the training with Ino go?"

"She kept trying to get me to smile." Sasuke said, doing his best to go by the rules Sakura had laid down. He could see three fangirls in the stand, and knew there were more outside. He glanced at Naruto when he started laughing.

"Sometimes I don't think you can!"

"Here's your food." The women who had taken their order set down the bowls in front of them, and nodded before going to another table.

"Who say's I can't smile?" Sasuke asked, taking a bite of his miso ramen.

"Well, pretty much everyone," Naruto shrugged and started to slurp his noodles, "What else did she try to teach you?"

"To make complete sentences." His eyebrow twitched at that particular lesson.

"You know how to do that. You just don't want to."

"Hn. Laughing took up a day and a half." Sasuke winced.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Naruto assured him, blushing.

"And to not glare."

"That was a lesson wasted." He scoffed.

"What about you?" Sasuke turned the tables on Naruto.

"Well," He set the finished bowl of ramen down and tapped his bottom lip, "I got lessons on how to shut up."

"Waste of time." Sasuke started to feel jealous of Naruto's finger.

"Not to be annoying."

"More of a waste of time."

"How to be quiet."

"Impossible."

"And to not act bitter about the way I grew up."

"You never were."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, before ordering another bowl of ramen. While the lady was getting it, a girl walked up to their table with an envelope. She handed it to them and walked away. The blonde handed it to the teen across from him and leaned back.

"You read it." He watched the lady set down the food, smiling at her as he started to slurp it up. Sasuke complied and opened it.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I want you two to meet me at the Uchiha mansion at seven o'clock sharp. I have something for Naruto. The festival is at eight, so don't worry about being late. Sakura." He set it down and sipped at the drink he had gotten.

"I wonder what she has for me." Naruto paused long enough to skim the letter quickly.

"Hn."

"I hope it's not makeup." He said disdainfully.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

They finished in silence, Sasuke kept his promise and paid for the food, before getting up too. They walked down the road again, heading towards the shopping districts. They came across Kakashi in the bookstore, who was looking at the newest books by his favorite author. Iruka was with him, blushing and thoroughly displeased by the section he was in. Him and Sasuke talked, while Naruto looked at the books in curiosity. A grinning Kakashi took it upon himself to 'educate' Naruto about what was in between the covers.

"I see your spending the day with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Iruka said calmly, happy to have someone to talk to besides the peverted Kakashi.

"Yes." He was watching his other former teacher out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes." Sasuke started glaring at Kakashi when he showed off an illustration.

"Don't worry, he won't corrupt Naruto too much." He chuckled.

"For his sake I hope so." He replied coldly. Iruka nodded, having seen several of the training sessions the two would have. Sasuke would come out the winner more times then Kakashi these days.

"You like him alot, don't you?" He lowered his voice, watching the Uchiha closely.

"Yes." A slight blush spread across his cheeks, almost nonexistent, but still there.

"He likes you as well," Sasuke looked at him sharply, "He always beats Kakashi these days. Kakashi's only thirty one, and more fit then some twenty year olds. Naruto lets you win, so you won't turn to someone else."

"Hn."

"You were his first friend, and his first love."

"What about Sakura?"

"That was a childish crush, he grew out of it quickly when you two became civil towards one another.

"Hn." Sasuke watched Iruka bite his lip, as if considering something.

"Would you listen to any advise I give you?" He looked at the teen sincerely. The sounds of the conversation the other two were having didn't reach their ears now.

"Yes." He narrowed his coal black eyes, waiting.

"Avoid his past until he's ready to tell you. If you can, avoid anything you might overhear anyone call him, or say once he's past them." Iruka's brown eyes had gained a worried hint to them and Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Why?"

"It's not my place to tell you." He said simply and went to stand beside his date, scolding him for whatever he was showing Naruto.

Sasuke went to stand beside them, and had to agree with Iruka. It was a graphic image of two men, he growled at Kakashi and crossed his arms. The silver haired jounin only smiled and turned to Iruka.

"I want to try this with you. Please?" He pleaded, pouting.

"Only if you never subject another person to this sort of thing again." He replied, blushing brightly.

"But...but... Naruto asked!" Kakashi said childishly.

Sasuke glared at him again, and this time the older man sweatdropped, chuckling nervously under the protective aura of the Uchiha.

"Okay..." He said this time. Iruka nodded his approval, still blushing. He bid the two boys goodbye, and they left the store.

Naruto had already gone to look at the manga's. Every few seconds he would say something to his companion, but Sasuke wasn't listening that much. His thoughts spun around what Iruka had told him. What would bother Naruto about his past? Sure not many adults liked him, but the majority of his generation now did. Where those two things connected, and if so, was it more then the pranks he used to pull?

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, are you listening?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his eyes and he blinked for a second.

"Ah."

"Well, I was just telling you about the new manga's but your mind went into lockdown or something because you didn't register anything. You were just watching me." Naruto chuckled and headed for the exit.

"Hn." Sasuke followed, reaching forward and grabbing his hand, smirking at the blush that spread across the other's face at the contact.

"It's only about one thirty. What are we going to do until seven?" Naruto looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Well, we could wonder around the shops until then... or we could just go to your place now." He tapped his bottom lip again, thinking hard.

"Training?"

"No. It's a holiday." Naruto said resolutely.

"Walk in the forest?" Suggested Sasuke, and was rewarded a smile for it.

"That's a good idea!"

They headed towards the cover of the trees, the cold wind not as fierce in the sanctuary. Dry leaves crackled under their feet, and they listened to the sounds of the forest as they walked. In the distance a bird was saying something, a fox dashed across their path chasing a rabbit. Naruto's giggle at the sight brought a smile to Sasuke's lips as it filled the air around them, distilling any tenseness that might or might not of been present. Sasuke gripped the small hand a bit tighter, not wanting this to ever end.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, look!" Naruto said quietly, and tugged Sasuke's hand and pointed to something in the distance ahead of them. Two baby snow cats were playing under their mother's watchful eye.

Sasuke removed his hand, and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, enjoying the bright blush that spread across his cheekbones. They started walking again, listening to everything around them. Every now and then they would point something out to the other one. Sasuke opened up completely, even laughing at the sight of two birds argueing in the trees. They didn't care if the fanclub saw this, the only thing that mattered to them was the other person's heartbeat and breath. Neither knew how long they walked, too wrapped up in the other to worry about the passage of time.

It was Naruto's watch beeping that it had hit six o'clock that broke the moment, and they turned back, this time racing through the trees. They got to the mansion at exactly seven, and met Lee and Sakura waiting on the front doorstep, the latter carrying a bundle of clothe under one arm.

"Right on time. Let's go inside." She said, and Sasuke opened the door and let them in. He heard Naruto's surprise at how rich the surroundings were, and Sakura told him about the first time she had been inside.

"What did you bring for me Sakura?" Naruto asked a little warily when she finished telling him, and she grabbed his wrist.

"I'll show you! Sasuke, stay here." Sakura dragged him into a bedroom. Sasuke watched them go, frowning and glaring.

"Don't worry Sasuke! Sakura won't hurt your Naruto!" Lee struck a pose, grinning like a madman.

"Hn." He continued to glare at the door they had gone through. He almost barged in there when he heard Naruto shout, but stopped when he heard what he was screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T! I REFUSE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YES YOU WILL!" Sakura lowered her voice, and Sasuke couldn't hear her. Whatever she said kept Naruto from yelling again.

She came out about thirty minutes later, smiling like the cat who had gotten the cream. She waited roughly three minutes, before going back and dragging Naruto into the living room. For the second time that day, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Naruto wore a blood red kimono, with baby blue swirls. The obi was the opposite, blue with red swirls. He stood there staring at the ground, playing with a corner of the obi nervously. The blush seemed permanently stained onto his skin now.

The fact that Sakura had changed into a matching one escaped Sasuke's attention as he stepped up to Naruto. He grabbed his chin and brought his face up to meet his. There was worry and fear lurking in Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke bent down and gently pressed their lips together. He pulled back after a few seconds and smiled. The blonde's eyes had widened and he gasped almost inaudibly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to Naruto, and stepped away, grabbing hold of his hand again.

"Come on, the festival starts soon!" Sakura said, tapping her foot. Her kimono mirrored Naruto's, except the colors were reversed.

"Hn." Smirking at her they all left, heading towards the festival grounds.

Sasuke held Naruto against his side almost possessively as he had started to get strange looks from everyone his age, some younger. He seemed oblivious, too busy blushing and chatting with Sakura, who was holding Lee's hand. Sasuke growled inaudibly as they entered the festival grounds.

"You've never been to a festival Naruto?" Sakura asked gently, a little surprised.

"Nope. Never." He grinned broadly at her.

"Why not?" She frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, I never saw any reason to, I guess." He shrugged noncomittively.

"Nonsense Naruto! There is never no reason not to celebrate!" Lee proclaimed from the other side of his girlfriend, smiling like the madman he was. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his antics, but watched Naruto out of the corner of his eyes the whole time.

He didn't respond, but drew everyone's attention to something else expertly. It was a game stall. Sakura said that the toys were awfully cute, and Lee jumped forward to get her one. You had to throw a ball and knock over a pyramid of bottles, which for trained shinobi was no problem, but she still made a show of how happy she was to get a kitten plushie. By the time she was done, Lee was blushing and Naruto was giggling, while Sasuke just smirked.

They walked through the stalls, occasionally stopping to look at something, or play game. After a little over three hours, Lee was almost overburdened with the things he had bought or won for Sakura. She strolled along beside him happily, eating cotton candy that she had gotten for herself and Naruto. Sasuke still held the blonde against his side protectively, which had given Naruto a red tint to his cheeks that he was sure had become permanent. He turned to Sasuke and offered him some, and the raven-haired teen took a small bit, and a bright smile was shot in his direction. Sakura would occasionally look at the two, going 'aww'. Everytime she did Sasuke would give her his infamous deathglare. At one point in time, even Lee had mentioned that they looked cute together, and Naruto had blushed britghter then anyone thought possible.

"Guys, it's half an hour to midnight, the fireworks are going to start soon!" Sakura stated happily and immediately pulled her boyfriend towards the clearing. The other two weren't far behind.

"Naruto-chan's never seen fireworks before! We must hurry and get a suitable spot!" Lee declared, easily keeping pace with the pink-haired girl.

"How about in a tree?" Sasuke said drily, and was taken seriously by everyone. They found a tall one at the edge of the grounds, and Lee put down the pile of toys and sweets, picking up Sakura and jumping to a sturdy branch.

Naruto studied the trunk thoughtfully, looking for a branch that would look promising, when Sasuke swept him up in his arms, smirking at his surprised face. He landed neatly on one at almost the top of the tree. Before the blonde could say anything or protest, he sat down cross legged with him on his lap. Naruto's back was against his chest, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist securely.

"Comfortable?" He muttered huskily in the tanned ear in front of him.

"Ye... Yes.." Naruto whispered breathlessly, and Sasuke grinned at that.

Small hands rested delicately on his arms, and he resisted the urge to attack the expanse of tanned neck and shoulder right in front of him admirably. After a few minutes, the fireworks started. Naruto gasped in awe at the multitudes of colors and shapes. Sasuke chuckled quietly, resting his chin on his shoulder so he could see a bit better.

"Do you like it?" He whispered, and he could feel the syllables vibrate with too many emotions to seperate as a true smile spread across his face.

"Yea, I do. It's so beautiful," He turned around in the other's grasp, the fabric of the kimono sliding up to above his knees as he straddled Sasuke's lap, putting his hands on the shoulders to stabilize himself. Ocean blue eyes met the charcoal ones and his voice lowered as his face did, "You're beautiful."

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he leaned closer. The fireworks started the count down at ten.

"I love you too Sasuke." He muttered against smooth lips. A red five appeared in the midnight sky.

Their lips met at at three, their tongues entwined at zero. Cries of 'Happy New Year' went unheeded by them, too involved in the other to register anything other then the feel of their bodies pressed together. After what seemed to be an eternity they pulled apart, and happiness welled up in Sasuke at the look of pure love that was in the cerelean orbs staring into his.

"Happy New Year, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, resting his forehead against other's.

"Happy New Year." He replied just as quietly, unwilling to shatter the moment, or wake up to find it was a dream.

"I can't wait to see what this year brings."

"Neither can I Naruto, neither can I." And for the first time in years, he smiled completely whole heartedly at the thought of what was to come.

_** FIN **_

Midnight: Tada! Done! I'm thinking about either making a sequel where Sasuke finds out about the Kyuubi. Or just making it another chapter.

R&R PLZ!


End file.
